The invention relates to a drilling machine for use in furniture production for drilling bore holes into which dowels, hinge casings etc. may be inserted, the machine including a frame on which a driving motor and a gear block for a number of drill spindles are mounted, as well as thrust means, and a cylindrical drill spindle carrier which is rotatable about an axis extending parallel to the axes of the drill spindles and has a centric driving pinion being mounted in the gear block.
So-called automatic drilling machines are known for use in industrial furniture production and include drill beams carrying rows of drill bits by means of which drilling operations can be carried out at the sides and faces of plate-shaped furniture parts. The drill beams are partly pivotally mounted. In the drill rows, the drill kits are generally arranged at interspaces of 32 mm, the so-called system distance.
Furthermore, drilling machines are known which are particularly used for industrial furniture production and in which an electric motor provided with a drilling gear including a number of spindles is mounted in a carrier frame and adapted to be pressed to a position where drilling is to be carried out and to be lifted therefrom.